


Shirtless Wonders

by rancheel



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgard (Marvel), Asgardian Reader (Marvel), Best Friends, F/M, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Love Confessions, Medical Inaccuracies, Stabbing, no y/n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23117389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rancheel/pseuds/rancheel
Summary: When you go looking for Loki, you find that in the midst of battle he had been injured. While tending to his wounds, some things come to light.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 126





	Shirtless Wonders

The battle you and your friends endured was nothing short of lengthy, grueling, and yet absolutely rewarding once you delivered the final blow that ended the entire fight to begin with.

You, Thor, Sif, The Warriors Three, and Loki had won another battle ordered by the All-father’s hand. The seven of you were thoroughly exhausted as you rode on your horses back to the palace.

You held tightly onto Loki, having agreed prior to share a horse to make travel easier as to not crowd the Bifrost, not even noticing the wince every gallop.

“Are you alright?” You questioned suddenly, pulling your chin from his shoulder to look at the back of his head. Loki’s head didn’t turn as he kept a hold of the reigns of his horse.

“Perfectly fine.”

You were skeptical, to say the least.

After dismounting the horses—Loki helped you down just after he got off the saddle, of course—and reporting the victory to the king, you were free to do anything until the celebratory dinner that night.

That usually meant hanging out with Loki and passing the time until one of you was called away.

Usually, the two of you would meet in the courtyard, but Loki was nowhere to be found.

Until you went to his chambers.

You knocked a few times before deciding on continually knocking until Loki had decided to answer.

In a matter of moments, the door flung open, and a shirtless, irritated looking Loki had opened the door. You could recognize he was holding what seemed to be a dark colored towel to his side.

“What do you—“

“You got stabbed, didn’t you?”

Loki kept his tough guy act up. “I did not. Now, what did you need?”

You rolled your eyes, crossing your arms over your chest as you gave Loki a “you’re a terrible liar” look.

“I assure you, I am fine,” Loki started, starting to inch the door shut, “I’ll meet you out in the gardens in a moment I just have to clean—“

Before you could let Loki finish, you shoved your way in through the door, slamming it shut behind you before gently grabbing the towel that Loki kept pressed on his side only to see that yes, he had gotten stabbed.

“ _That’s_ why you were wincing—“

“Yes now if you could please leave so I can tend to the wound _myself_ —“

“You? Tend to the wound yourself?” You asked, raising a brow as you pressed the cloth back into his side. “My prince, you do remember that your best friend is the daughter to one of the smartest physicians in all of Asgard, correct?”

Loki seemed to hesitate after you said that. You sighed and guided him to sit on the edge of his bed.

“I’m not leaving. No matter the excuse,” you continued, looking around to see if he had even gotten a first aid kit out.

He hadn’t.

“It’s where you last put it,” Loki surrendered, almost reluctantly as he pointed towards the bathroom door. “It should still have everything in it.”

“Okay,” you breathed softly, making your way to the door. “Lay back and keep pressure on it, please.”

Loki seemed to listen as you heard shifting and soft grunts of what you could assume was pain as you walked into the spacious bathroom, immediately reaching for the cabinet that was mounted just above the sink.

After collecting the kit, you made your way back out into the bedroom, trying not to acknowledge the fact that you’re about to tend to Loki’s wounds while he’s _shirtless._

 _It will be fine,_ your mind echoed, _you’ve seen him like this before._

Taking a deep breath through your nose and exhaling out of your mouth, you finally sat down on the edge of the mattress again, clicking open the small box of medical supplies you demanded Loki keep in his room. "Do you think you can sit up for a moment?"

Loki nodded and started to sit, carefully scooting back against the headboard of his bed, closer to the edge where you sat.

"Thank you," you replied softly, sitting a bit closer to remove the towel that covered the wound. Loki remembered some basics you last taught him, since the wound looked a lot better than you thought it would. 

You felt proud.

"Were you injured?" Loki questioned softly as he watched you start working on his side, not hissing once as you started to disinfect the area.

"Just a few cuts and bruises," you replied easily, "nothing a few balms couldn't fix."

Loki seemed more relaxed after that reply.

It was quiet between the two of you as you continued to tend to the wound, trying to avoid your eyes from wandering to eye the rest of Loki's bare, sculpted chest.

"I am not sure if I had told you before," Loki started, his face slightly scrunched up in pain as you started the process of bandaging his side, "but you were amazing in battle today."

You tried to fight down a blush as you smiled. "Thank you. You weren't too bad either. Except—"

"I know, I know," Loki huffed, waving a hand around to cut you off properly, "I let my guard down for a moment."

"A moment too soon," you quipped before tapping his bare shoulder, "grab the end of the bandage and pull it around for me, please."

Loki did as he was told, starting to watch you work a bit more intently this time.

"Is it my fault I wanted to watch one of Asgard's warriors fight?"

"You watch Sif fight all the time! She's always with you in battle—"

"Darling, I'm not talking about Sif."

You scrunched your face up in confusion as you secured the bandage so it wouldn't move too much around Loki's middle, starting to roll the remaining bandage up as you looked up at Loki only to find he's been looking at you already. "Who are you talking of, then?"

Loki's gaze was.. fond, actually, as he looked at you, a hand of his moving to cup one of your cheeks as he started to slowly move around on the bed to be sitting in front of you instead of beside you.

"You."

"Me?" You questioned suddenly, absentmindedly leaning into his touch. Loki seemed to let out a soft chuckle.

"You really have no clue, do you?" He started, his other hand coming to cup the other side of your face now. "I have been trying to find a way to properly say this, and it seems the time right now is as good as any."

Loki shifted for a moment, most probably to get comfortable before he started speaking again.

"Ever since we were younger, I had always found you endearing. Before the courting age, I had no clue what to do with my feelings I had for you, for I did not understand them properly. Now, however," Loki paused to take a deep breath, eyes scanning your face to see your wide smile as he started to continue again, "I believe I understand them now more than I ever had."

The smile you had was only growing as Loki said your name with what sounded like all the love in the world as he tried to find the words he was looking for, now seeming hesitant. In a short decision, you surged forwards and pressed your lips to Loki's, wrapping your arms around his neck gently as you propped yourself up onto your knee for leverage.

Loki's lips were unbearably soft against your own, and you couldn't bring yourself to pull away as your hands tangled in his short hair.

However, Loki was the first to pull away.

"Had I known it were that easy to confess my feelings, I would have done that _years_ ago, pet."

Just as you were about to say something back in retaliation, Loki pulled you back in for another kiss.


End file.
